Guess Who's A Veela
by Lusca Luna
Summary: Drarry... It's not everyday that you wake up to a very naked Draco Malfoy, spooning you in your bed, grabbing places that shouldn't be grabbed, claiming that he's a Veela and by some sick twist of fate that you're his mate. Veela fic, slash and Mpreg.
1. The Unexpected

Guess Who's A Veela

Chapter One - The Unexpected

It was 2:13 in the morning at Malfoy Manor, yet no one was asleep. Everything was abuzz. House elves were darting in and out of rooms, looking for the young master who it seemed had disappeared into thin air. No one was more frantic than his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, who was simultaneously bawling her eyes out and going through numerous location spells.

"My boy," she wailed. Her puffy blue eyes stood out against her pale skin. "Lucius find my boy." All her husband could do was silently nod and go back finding his own devices.

The sun had risen and set by the time that Lucius had finally found spell powerful enough to disclose the exact location of his wayward son. It had been in one of the old texts deep within the confines of his library. It was dark magic but the older Malfoy had never been beneath that. He was all too eager to say the spell and when he did he found that it proved to do its intended purpose and even went so far as to show where Draco was in vivid color.

**Second Bedroom, Number 4 Privet Drive**

"Cedric…" Harry moaned aloud, tossing and turning about in his sheets. "I tried -" He choled out desperately, his forehead moistened with cold sweat. "Cedric…" He tried again. The Hufflepuff wasn't listening in his dream. Cedric was just staring blankly at the oblivion. "Please, come back." He whispered. Tears had finally made their was to his face and were cascading down his cheek pitifully.

Draco watched in frustration through the connection he had with Harry. He hadn't the slightest idea why he was able to do it and why he felt drawn to the dark haired boy, but he wished that somehow someone, preferably him, was there to comfort him and to hold him, something that he had never felt compelled to do in all of his sixteen years beforehand. Deep inside his being he felt the urge to find a way to be there. If he could only wrap his arms around that lithe waist or smell his dark hair.

Draco closed his eyes and imagined himself in that bedroom beside Harry, laying there next to him, and protecting him from the very dreams that had subjected Harry to tears. He didn't know how it happened or by what force of magic, but he found himself in the very spot in which he had envisioned himself in not minutes ago.

His arms were around the smaller boy. It felt as if this was the spot where he belonged. It just seemed to fit. It was what felt right.

Harry turned again so that he was facing Draco. He breathed in the blonde's scent and was totally captivated by it. His eyes fluttered, but did not open. The scent was alluring and so many other things that Harry could not find enough words to describe it. It was only fair that he be able to see the source of this ethereal smell. The smell that was still devouring all of his senses.

Harry opened his eyes slowly with a smile on his face. In his mind he had quickly made up the picture or a beautiful girl lying down beside him. Her long, light hair would be splayed on his pillows. Her face would be pale and would glow a silver like essence. He opened his eyes fully. She was everything that he had expected. Beautiful, ethereal, cherubic and everything else. He reached for the glasses on his nightstand. He put them on to get a better look at the goddess like being beside him or rather god like being.

Slowly but surely, the realization hit him that this thing in his bed wasn't as female as he thought. It was a boy. Worse, the boy kind of resembled a certain Slytherin rival.

"Malfoy, is that you?" Harry whispered, not wanting to believe that his Slytherin rival was the one spooning him.

"Mhmm…" Draco purred into Harry's neck. Harry shifted uncomfortably as something pressed against his upper thigh. "Do you know what I felt this morning when I say you moaning over the Diggory boy?" Draco asked. From his tone Harry could tell he wasn't expecting an answer. "I wanted to hold you and comfort you." Draco said, answering his own question.

"You saw?" Harry asked.

"I felt it, then, I saw it, and somehow i managed to get here," he paused to snuggle further into the darker haired boy's neck. "I'll always protect you Harry," The blonde pressed a kiss to his cheek, "my Harry," He kissed him again, "my mate."

"Mate?" Harry echoed.

"All veelas have a mate, silly. I'm no exception." Draco said, burrying his face in the dark locks and letting his hands roam over the smaller's body.

Harry stayed silent as Draco continued his ministrations. His emotions were on the fritz. A mixture of disgust and pleasure of awe and anger. Its not everyday you wake up to a very naked Draco Malfoy in your bed, spooning you, whispering sweet nothings into your ear, kissing you, grabbing things that shouldn't be grabbed, saying that you're his soul mate and death is the only thing that could ever tear you apart.

**The next morning…**

"I just had the worst dream." He said aloud to no one as he wrote it down on the piece of parchment in front of him. "I thought as was in the sack with Draco Malfoy." He scribbled. He folded the letter and went to it to Hedwig, but he stopped midway as he noticed a rather large bundle of pale skin snoring on his bed.

"It wasn't a dream," He whispered. "Draco… Malfoy… bed…," He gulped, "… naked."

* * *

Reviews mean continue... Please review... Tell me what you think and give me suggestions. Thanks for reading. - Lusca


	2. Harry's Getting Raped

I don't own Harry Potter. Never will.

Guess Who's A Veela

Chapter Two - Harry's Getting Raped

"It wasn't a dream," He whispered. "Draco…. Malfoy… Bed…," he gulped. "… naked."

He put down his letter and inched towards the small bed on the other side of his room. His heart beat was rising steadily with each step. He put on his glasses and moved in to get a better look. He saw smooth pale skin, hair that was almost white, and pale pinkish lips. Did Draco ever go out in the sun? It wasn't long before he was greeted with two equally pale eyes.

"Good morning Harry," Draco said sweetly, reaching out to touch the darker haired boy's face. Harry flinched at the tone of his voice. "Enjoying the view?" He teased, earning a blush from Harry. "I see that you slept well." The darker haired boy gave an uncomfortable nod. "I was calming you during your sleep."

Harry's eyebrows rose. What the hell? Harry thought. "You call molesting, calming me?" He asked dubiously.

"Well, the touch of a Veela will always provoke serenity in their mate." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around Harry. "Don't you feel it?" The blonde mewled softly in Harry's ear.

In mere moments, Harry felt as though he had been drugged. His mind swayed back and forth. It felt calming and it was like floating. All that existed was Draco and Him, high in the air without a care in the world, just drifting away. Though he would never admit it, Harry didn't mind this type of feeling at all. But something seemed wrong with what the other boy was saying.

"So when you say touch you mean, physical contact right?" He received a nod. "So what does grabbing my business have to do with anything?"

Draco chuckled and Harry suppressed a shudder as he did so. The chuckle seemed warm and evil at the same time. "The more intimate the contact the more calm you'll get. I am just trying to help you. I'm not the bad guy here, Harry." He replied as his hands drifting downward.

Harry raised his hands and pushed Draco away. "Stop, stop, stop!" Harry growled, frustrated at the blondes antics. "So you mean to tell me that the only and I mean only reason why you touched me was to calm me?" He asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "What kind of sick twisted bastard are you Malfoy?!"

"The kind that has your best intentions in mind. I do this…," The blonde reached down and rested his hand on Harry's abdomen. ", to calm you." The same feeling washed over him again. This time being a tad bit softer. Still, Harry roughly pushed the hand away.

"Bullocks, don't give me that crap, Malfoy. I'm not some Hufflepuff who's going to miraculously fall in love with you like this. What do you expect to happen?" The darker haired boy snapped.

Draco thought for a moment. "Well, yeah, from the two books that I've read. That's just how it happens."

Harry blinked as he took what Draco had said in and felt anger was rapidly taking hold of his features. "So, from what you've read. That being a total of two books. That's just how it happens." He repeated, his eye twitching in annoyance. "So, I guess you want me to get buck naked and let you do your dirty do's with me because 'that's just how it happens'?" Draco nodded.

Harry blinked his eyes as he took in what Draco said. "Okay, Malfoy," He paused as he reached for his wand. "You've got three seconds to get the hell out of my room before I hex your balls off." Harry warned.

Draco didn't pay mind to what Hary had said. He instead chose to close some of the distance between the two boys. "We can skip the naked part if you want and just go straight to doing the dirty do's." He pressed a kiss against Harry's jaw. "Just how I imagined…like cinnamon and spice and I like my balls were they are… up against yours."

Harry snarled and jabbed his wand into Draco's side. "Bug off, Malfoy. Go home. Go to school for the winter. Go anywhere. Just get out of my aunt's house."

"This is your aunts house. Ugly little thing, isn't it." Draco said in his arrogant voice.

"Well, not all of us can afford a huge manor-" He was interrupted.

", and countless other properties." Draco finished. "I could give you anything you want, Harry. All you'd have to do was ask."

"First off, don't call me Harry and I'm not like your other minions. I'm not power or money hungry. I just want to find someone good for me. Obviously, you aren't the one. All you've done so far is molest me and bribe me. Who do you think I am? Parkinson?"

"Well, I'd hope you weren't. You're Harry Potter, my mate, my rival and soon to be my lover. I'm powerful, you're powerful, we're meant to be together. It's a sign from the gods." Malfoy purred. "It's destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny." Harry told him, pushing a shocked Draco off of him.

The blonde peered deep into the other's eyes. "The 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' isn't as optimistic as everyone thinks he is."

"There's a lot that you don't know about me, Malfoy."

Draco's eyebrows knitted together. "So tell me." He raised Harry's chin up to meet so they were eye level. "Let me get to know the real Harry Potter." He told Harry. "Can you Harry ? Can you do that for me?" He whispered against Harry's lips.

"I don't know. You're a Slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor. I'm a half-blood. You're a pure-blood. We're rivals, different in so many ways. " Harry whispered back, feeling helpless. A thoughtful look clouded his eyes taking the place of anger.

Draco noticed the look and waited a few moments before asking Harry again. "Would you tell me, Harry?"

Something sparked in Harry and pulled him from his trance. Awareness erupted within him. At that point, he realized what Draco was asking of him. He felt his hands tremble and his temperature rise. Who was Malfoy to ask so much of him? To just come into his life and expect him to reveal his darkest secrets, some Hermoine or Ron didn't even know, without a single thought.

"Would you tell me, Harry?" Draco asked again.

Harry raised his fist in the air and propelled it as fast as he could toward Draco's face. "The answer's no." He growled out before pushing the blonde down to the ground and getting pulled down with him. Both of them fighting to get the upper edge, but in doing so hitting the dresser on their way down.

"Get off of me Harry." Draco snarled as he grabbed the boys shirt and jerked Harry to the ground beside them. "This doesn't have to be like this." The blonde managed to grind out against Harry's struggling.

"You seemed to be all over me last night," The darker haired boy taunted, gripping a fistful of Draco's hair and pulling as hard as he could. "Isn't this what you want? Our bodies pressed together like this."

"Not like this." Draco said, his voice breaking under the pressure. His gaze reflecting the agony that he felt inside.

Harry looked down at the blonde and felt something that could only be akin to pity. He took in the boys appearance now. His nose was bloodied and there was a dark bruise on his left cheek. Blood was matted into his fair hair and a gash on his forehead from when they hit the dresser was bleeding down into his eyes. The sight was so much more different from what he'd seen minutes ago.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. Your nose." Harry lifted himself off of the other boy and raised Draco up to a sitting position. "God," Harry cursed as he assessed the damage he'd done. "I lost my temper."

"I don't need your pity Potter." Draco stood up and wiped his nose on his bare arm. "If you could pass me my clothes, I would feel greatly obliged."

Harry moved to pick them up, but stopped midway. "Stay," he told him, grabbing Draco's arm. "I mean you can explain to me about what's going on. Just don't molest me."

Draco gave a lecherous smile before smacking Harry's bum. "Fine, I'll stay, but not because I want to, but because a Veela never denies their mate." As he pulled in an unwillingly Harry in for a kiss.

"Malfoy, what the hell! I thought I told you NOT to moles-" Harry groused, raising his fist up again, noticing the door open and his whale like cousin walk through its threshold.

"Mum!" Harry heard Dudley bellow downstairs, "Harry's getting raped!"

* * *

Beta'd by , my new best friend. Special Props to Rising Phoenix1835 for giving me inspiration.

Thank you for reading. Reviews mean continue... Please review... Tell me what you think and give me suggestions. Thanks for reading. - Lusca


	3. It's A Malfoy

I don't own Harry Potter. Thank you for reviewing and if i don't reply in a week, flame me. On with the show. Got a little Sirius and Remus in here too.

* * *

Guess Who's A Veela

Chapter Three - It's A Malfoy

"Mum!" Harry heard Dudley bellow downstairs, "Harry's getting raped!"

All the color drained from Harry's face. "Dudley, it's...it's not what you think." Harry said, separating himself from a tangle of pale limbs.

"So your willing?" Dudley asked.

One of Draco's pale, blond eyebrows arched up. "That's a good question. _Are_ you willing, Harry?"

"Yes, I-I-I mean no. Just get out." He said shoving a naked Draco towards Dudley. "The both of you!"

Draco spluttered and shoved off of Dudley. "Like hell! If I'm leaving here then it'll be with you... in my arms. My mother would absolutely love to meet you. Perhaps over tea."

"_Perhaps over tea_…" Harry hissed, pushing his way past both boys. "He tried to rape me in my sleep last night and again this morning. Do you worst, Dudley." He called back to Dudley once he had reached the bottom of the stairs.

Dudley smiled and said thanks only loud enough for Draco to hear. "So you think you can get away with rape ? You sick pervert." The bigger boy raised his fist high in the air. "Well you thought wrong." The resounding thud put a smile on Harry's face.

* * *

Harry cursed to himself as he walked along the streets. The clouds were heavy with rain, so their were very few people milling about. Out of those people none seemed to notice him, which was exactly how he wanted it to be. _How it should have been_, he thought.

He stopped near a play ground. The same one he had ended near in his third year, when he had first saw his godfather in his animagus form. He would kill to see his godfather again. He'd main to escape the absolute boredom and amount of chores that came with his summers. Maybe Malfoy would have been a good thing. Hadn't the ponce said that a Veela never denies their mate ? Maybe Harry could have put the arrogant pure-blood to work and take some time off for himself. There was know way of knowing now.

"I can't believe it, you again. Just how many times do you get stranded boy?" A familiar voice called out in a sarcastic tone. It was Stan Shunpike, looking down at him from the entrance of the Knight Bus. "Well get in, you lazy lump." Harry rolled his eyes briefly before passing the man and getting on the bus. "Where's it your heading?"

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place." He told the conductor.

Stan leaned into look at the boy. "Isn't that the home of that there Sirius Black. The mass murderer who was found innocent." Harry nodded. "Reckon you be right careful of him, dangerous those who stay in that Azkaban for too long ." He pulled Harry a ticket and handed it to him. "Let's get a move on. The boys got business."

The shrunken head smiled. "Business you say. You heard him Ernie, take it away!"

Harry lurched forward, much like the first time. He swayed and swerved for a couple of minutes before finally righting himself on a group of tousled chairs. Several minutes later he arrived in front of his destination, the home of his godfather. How was he going to explain this to Sirius?

He got off the bus and gave a stray galleon in his pocket to Stan as a tip. He walked slowly up to the doorway and knocked softly. There was no answer. Harry knocked again except this time it opened just enough for a head to poke through. He looked down to find Kreacher , staring up at him with those big hate filled eyes.

"Nasty brat, back again to create more work for poor Kreacher." The elf snarled, opening the door enough to yank Harry and slam the door behind him.

"Um, Kreacher, where is Sirius?"

Kreacher smiled, which Harry thought was quite creepy. "Master Sirius' up in his room, Harry Potter. Why don't Kreacher help you to there?"

Harry just nodded and followed the amused house elf up to Sirius's room. Half way up he heard the distinct sound of moaning and immediately he thought of the possibility that his godfather could be hurt. That would certainly make Kreacher smile that he was wearing on his face now.

As he got closer he noticed that there were groans, grunts, and moaning. Sirius must have been really sick.

"This way, Harry Potter."

Harry prepared for the worst as Kreacher opened the door. The sight that greeted him wasn't he had been expecting.

There were two mangled masses on the bed, each of them panting and biting at each other. Both of them so caught up in their actions, that they didn't notice their godson standing in the doorway, mouth agape, eyes widened and blood rushing to his cheeks.

Kreacher decided at that moment to speak out. "Master Harry is here, sirs. Kreacher brought him up to you."

Both bodies stilled instantly and looked at the doorway. Their faces drained of all color and they scrambled off of each other, both grabbing a sheet of the bed to cover themselves. "Kreacher," Remus said unsurely. "Take Harry to a room, while Sirius and I get… decent."

Kreacher smiled and turned from the room, tugging Harry's shirt as he did so. "Come along Harry Potter." Harry gave one last look at his godfathers before feeling something rising from to his throat.

* * *

Draco held his bloodied and broken nose. His father had found that the injury was a fitting punishment for his runaway son. Draco had been sitting in one of the many sitting rooms at Malfoy Manor for some time now. His father pacing around his room for quite some time. His mother was drinking her self into a stupor and his godfather, Severus Snape, was just watching everyone's actions.

Snape was the first to speak. "I think we've had enough of this. It's time to get down to the truth of exactly why our wayward Draco left without the notification of any house elf or guardian, much less any permission to do so. Any words, Draco?"

Draco looked at his godfather loathingly. Sometimes he wished he could take whatever that was in Severus's bum and pull it out… painfully.

"I went to see my mate."

"Correction," his father said mid rotation. "You went to go see Harry Potter. Not your mate."

Narcissa looked up from her tenth cup of brandy. "Harry Potter is your mate? Is it true?" Draco nodded. "Wonderful," she stood up, "We should have some tea together." She said wistfully as she fell to the ground, clearly having passed out.

Draco moved for his mother but he was blocked by one of Severus's hand. "She'll be fine in the morning. However, you on the other hand will be lucky to be alive."

* * *

Harry had been sitting in the kitchen only for a short while. Kreacher had given him some spoiled soup earlier when he had remarked he was hungry. As of the moment he was staring blankly at whatever it was staring back at him. It wasn't until he heard footsteps that he broke his staring contest.

"Harry." Remus's soft voice rang out from the doorway. "May we come in?"

"Yeah, it's your house." Sirius chuckled and patted a hand on Harry shoulder.

Harry flinched from the touch but looked up to Sirius to explain. "After what I just saw I don't want you guys to touch anything that I'm going to come in contact with for weeks."

Sirius smiled. "I guess you'd wanna know that me and Remus did it doggy style on this table two nights ago, wouldn't you, Prongslet."

Harry jumped up from the chair and found himself smiling at his godfather's antics. "You insatiable dog!"

"It's nice to see you, Harry." Remus put in from behind Sirius.

"So what brings you here?" Sirius asked, taking a seat at the head of the table. "No trouble, I hope."

Harry looked at his godfathers almost shyly. Remus was the first to notice as Sirius paid no head. "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath, then welled up some courage. "I'm someone's mate." That got Sirius's attention.

The animagus leaned in and gave his godson 'that look'. "What kind of creature?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Veela," Harry answered back.

"Oh," Sirius let out a relieved breath. "I thought you were going to say some kind of dark creature. Not that I don't mind. Look at my dear Remus and I ." Sirius told him, hastily adding the last part and winking to the werewolf.

Remus rolled his eyes Sirius and looked back to Harry. "Who's the lucky gal?"

"Guy." Sirius interrupted, tapping into his godfatherly intuition. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Harry smiled at the chance to get back at his godfather. "It's a Malfoy."

* * *

Well, Hello.... Please take the time to tell me what you think of the new Harry Potter movie!

Beta'd by the lovely Mrs. Cena , Special Props to **Rising Phoenix1835 **for giving me inspiration.

Thank you for reading. Reviews mean continue... Please review... Tell me what you think and give me suggestions. Thanks for reading. - Lusca

p.s. Who do you think i should put Blaise with? Push me over one hundred if you can!!!


	4. The Lie and The Truth

I don't own Harry Potter. I just make a hobby out of it.

* * *

Guess Who's A Veela

Chapter Four - The Lie and The Truth

Draco woke up that next morning feeling slightly relieved even though there was still a throbbing in his nose. At least he was alive.

He got dressed carefully, taking great pains to make sure he did not upset his ailing nose and headed down to face his parents and Snape. He went down a long intricately decorated hallway and down a winding flight of stairs until he arrived at the dining room.

His parents were there looking as clam as ever, while was Snape looking like he resented everything about life. Then there was two people that Draco hadn't been expecting, Blaise Zabini and his mother. Draco looked at his parents for quite some time before taking a seat by his friend.

"Good morning, everyone." He addressed.

"It's very nice to see you, Draco. My, you've grown so much." Ms. Zabini addressed him politely, leaning over her son to place her hand on Draco's. "I believe the last time I saw you was almost," She looked up in thought, "a year ago, at your parent's Christmas party I believe."

"It's nice to see you too," Draco said, smiling. It was hard to believe that this could be Blaise's mother. She was so kind hearted and he was just Blaise.

"So, Draco," Blaise prompted, whispering so only Draco and he could hear. "I heard that your mate was the Golden Boy. So, is it true?" He asked.

"Yes, so shut up," Draco said elbowing him. "So who's your mate you oaf?"

Blaise looked downward at this. "Pansy Parkinson," he said so that every around the table could hear. His mother smiled proudly at the pureblood Slytherin status of the girl.

Draco eyes scrunched up a tad bit at this. Blaise was lying.

* * *

It had been several days since Harry confession and he had yet to hear a word from Sirius or Remus. He was alone for the most part and spent most of his time in the dank bedroom Kreacher had put him in.

He spent most of days reading dusty, old books and going through old pictures of the Black family. He didn't get out of the room much, because that always ran the risk of bumping into his overzealous godfather.

It wasn't until he heard a knock on his door, did he get pulled from his self imposed exile.

"I'm happy for you Harry. I just want you to know that." The animagus put a palm on Harry's shoulder. "We don't care if your mate could be you father or that he went to school with us. Age is just a number."

"What?" Harry asked, stumped.

"I mean I bet Remus thinks that we should hex his balls off, but I say if you want to love him go ahead. We just want you to know that we support you fully, even if your mate is a stubborn, death eater git who should be rotting away in Azkaban. I shouldn't be one to talk. All I know is that if he ever wants you to take the dark mark, floo me and I'll kill him. I'm already a wanted fugitive, so how much worse could it get ?"

"Who?"

"It's okay Harry. He's probably a fine man past all the You Know Who rubbish and I know that you're going to need some back up so I've got your back if you need me. I know you guys have probably done something already, just don't get caught. It's rape until your seventeen."

"When?"

"Seventeen, Harry. It's the age of consent and the age when you can use magic without a trace on you."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Sirius?"

"You and Malfoy, of course, and watch your language. Lily is probably turning circles in her grave with you speaking that way."

"What?"

"Your mother was a stern woman, scolded me and James like children."

"No, not that. Me and Malfoy? Which one are you talking about?"

"The death eater git who should be rotting in a cell in Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy."

There was silence between the two. Sirius waiting for Harry's reaction to him knowing and accepting while Harry was wondering what the hell his godfather was talking about.

"Lucius Malfoy." Harry whispered, before bursting into laughter. He grabbed his mid-section and doubled over. "You thought it was Lucius Malfoy," Harry just barely gasped out.

Sirius looked up, red faced. "Well isn't it?!"

"No!" Harry blurted. Happy tears flowing out of his eyes. "It's his son, you dunderhead."

Sirius' blush deepened. "Oh, I never thought about him." He took a seat on the end of Harry's bed, scratched the back of his head and breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry laughed louder at this. Only his godfather would go to the worst possible outcome first. Then something dawned on him, the absence of one werewolf. "Where's Remus?"

"Oh, I haven't seen him since this morning. Do you know where he is?"

Hadn't he just asked Sirius that? "He's your best friend."

"I think you know that we're a little more than friends by now Harry. If you catch my drift." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ew… you guys are like my parents." Sirius shrugged indifferently. "Can you imagine your awful mother riding on top of your father, him doing her doggy style on that _same_ table too? Maybe you could find some stains if you looked close enough. You know, maybe you were even conceived there." Sirius face paled considerably. "Thought so."

"Harry, you're almost acting like a Slytherin."

"My mates a Slytherin." Harry put in. Then something occurred to the older man.

"Does he know?" Sirius asked leaning in closer to his godson, awaiting the green eyed man's answer.

"Yeah, he's the one who told me, a few days ago, when he showed up naked in my bed, grabbing my bits, and practically humping me during my beauty sleep."

"Malfoy did that?"

"Yep, don't you want to go kill him?" Harry said scrunching his face up in confusion.

"No, I mean, I do the same things to Remus all the time and yet know one wants to kill me."

"But it's Malfoy and he molested your godson, surely that's a good enough reason to go after him and well you know _kill_ him." Harry pressed.

"I have one that would make your blood boil, Harry." A new voice added in from the doorway.

Sirius looked up to see his lover standing in the narrow doorway, looking rather cross.

"Malfoys," Remus started, "are people that do what they think is best for themselves. They don't care about anything but what is in their best interests." Remus said in a stony tone. He took a step toward into the room to where he was standing over the two men.

Sirius' face considerably darkened. "I'm all too aware of that, but you know what it's like to feel the pull of being someone's mate. All the hate disappears on the creature's part and something even stronger replaces it, love. That is the reason I won't go after Draco. He can't help it."

Harry nodded at his godfather's reasoning. It was nice to know what had swayed his usually hot headed godfather.

"Don't tell me about love Sirius. Harry and I know all too well about _love_. Don't you Harry? For the Killing Curse to be performed or any other curse bar the Imperious curse some hate must be encompassed, but love is what saved our dear Harry, but that doesn't change the fact the Lucius Malfoy is an evil man. The apple never falls far from the tree."

"I'm Draco's mate not his." Harry ground out stubbornly. This was a side of Remus he had never seen before.

"All who carry the Malfoy name are the same. They're all vindictive and cruel. They're the sort of people that no one should get involved with even in the direst of measures. If they don't get what they want, they make sure that you _never_ get what you want."

"Remus," Sirius warned, getting up from his position on the bed.

"No, I think Harry should know what he's gotten himself into."

"Remus, I swear if you say another word, I'm going to lock you in the cellar."

"What the hell is it, Remus?" Harry said standing in between his godfather and Remus.

"Have you ever heard of the dark creatures' acts, Harry?" He nodded. "Do you know who proposed them?" Harry shook his head. This was not going to go well. "Lucius Malfoy along with other mounds of You Know Who's supporters and some other pureblood idiots." Harry eyes widened. "Do you know why he did this?" He shook his head again.

"I don't understand." Harry told them, confusion wafting in his eyes.

"My first year upon entering Hogwarts was Lucius' sixth year. He was just then coming into his creature inheritance much like Draco has done this summer. He was infatuated with me. There was never a day that went by where he didn't try to prod and poke his way into my heart."

"Remus, that's enough."

"No, Sirius. Weren't you the one who didn't want to shield Harry away from anything anymore. He needs to know what happened to me in my past so he won't make the same mistake I did in his future." He stopped to look at Harry. "Would you like for me to continue?" He asked. Harry gave a hesitant nod.

"Remus, he's sixteen."

"Much older than I when I was chosen." He told them, dismissing Sirius objection. "Now, Harry, you have to realize how much love would appeal to someone like us. Someone whose childhood was marred with unfortunate events that we couldn't control in the least." Harry nodded in understanding. "Love seemed to be the greatest thing on earth for a person like me. Lucius had all that to offer and more. He promised me material and idle things. He promised me a new life and something that even the great Lucius Malfoy couldn't buy for me, the one thing that appealed most to me, a cure for my condition."

"What are you talking about?"

"A creature such as a Veela has a destined mate, someone that will complete them in every way, but a werewolf does as well. As a werewolf my mate is the man standing behind you. Although," Remus leaned in toward him, "Before there was Sirius and I, there was Lucius and I."

"I still don't understand."

"I was Lucius Malfoy's mate."

* * *

A little angsty but it was longer.

Beta'd by the lovely Mrs. Cena , Special Props to all you great reviewers out there for giving me inspiration

Reviews mean continue... Please review... Tell me what you think and give me suggestions. Thanks for reading. - Lusca

p.s. Who should i put Blaise with... still open for discussion. Nevvie - 3 Ronnie - 3 Seamy - 3 Hermy - 1 Pansy - 1 Ginny - 1 Dean -1 Luna - 1

p.p.s. The first person to tell me what distracted me during the movie "Watchmen", gets to see the next chapter before anyone else does... except Mrs. Cena!!! Vote and Guess!!!


	5. Well, Hello, Lovely

Lol... I wished i owned this...

* * *

Guess Who's A Veela

Chapter Five - Well, Hello, Lovely...

"Mother," Draco whined, pulling his mother's hands out of his hair. "I doubt that I need to impress Snape."

Draco's mother gave him a calculating glance. "You must always look your best for company. In addition, my Dragon, I've decided to invite your intended. It goes against tradition to _not_invite over one's future son in law. My mother had tea with Lucius. It was a tad bit fancier though."

Draco looked around the room and took in the extravagant nature of this tea. There was a multitude of pastry and candies placed delicately on the table. The dark curtains had been pulled back to show the beautiful landscape of the grounds and since it was daylight, light spilled in, illuminating the silver cutlery. It truly was a sight and Draco doubted that it could have been any fancier.

"Tradition," Draco said in his arrogant way. "Tradition stopped the moment he became my mate. It's a slap in the face that my Veela chose that imbecile to mate with."

Narcissa smiled a little shakily before withdrawing her hands from the younger blond's hair and placing them on his cheeks.

"You can't help who you fall in love with. It's a saying as old as time. One that should never be forgotten. It proves true in so many cases. Your father knows that all too well."

Draco look down a bit, feeling the overwhelming urge to console his mother but when in this state, nothing really could change her disposition. "Mother…" What had even brought that on? "What does father know about?"

"I fell in love with your father." She admitted as she leaned in to press her forehead against her son's.

Draco opened his mouth to reply. He was at a loss of words. "Look at me, acting like an old woman just reminiscing." She raised her head from his and Draco noticed hints of tears stinging at his mother's blue eyes. She stood up and straightened herself out.

"Mother…" Draco tried.

"No, Dragon… It's okay. I know what I'm doing." She reached out to the middle of the antique table and picked up an envelope. "Here, get you owl to send this to Harry. Upon opening it, it will portkey him here and anyone touching him of course."

"Does Father know about this?" Draco said taking the letter from his mother's hands.

"You father's consent is not needed, Dragon. Here send it your Harry." She beckoned in an owl that had been sitting in one of the windows.

"To wherever Harry Potter may be," he told the owl with the hope that he could find his wayward mate.

* * *

"I didn't know…" Harry whispered helplessly.

"There was know way you could have, Harry. I'm just telling you this so that you can know what to expect once you refuse him as a mate."

"Why do you think he'll refuse?" Sirius huffed pushing Harry out of the way, so that he was face to face with Remus.

"There's no way he'd agree." Remus hissed back before storming out of the room.

"Prongslet,". Sirius said affectionately. "don't listen to him. You can't judge people just on their heritage. If James had done the same to me, you wouldn't be standing here in this house and I wouldn't be your godfather."

"I understand." Harry told his godfather

"Being your godfather is one of the two things that I value more than my own life. I did say that I would protect you from now on and tell you the truth but I didn't want to do it in the way that Remus has."

Harry nodded in understanding. "That's fine and all Sirius but that doesn't change that fact that I don't know if I could ever be with Malfoy."

Sirius peered deep into his godson's eyes. "There is two sides of every story Harry. You just heard Remus'." He said seriously.

Harry shifted under his godfather's gaze. He had never heard this tone with the man before. Sirius was never, well, this serious. A change of scenery would be nice.

"I'm going to find Remus and sort things out." Harry told him, only to get stopped by his godfather.

A cocky smile suddenly appeared on Sirius' face. "I've got a better idea," He told Harry. "Kreacher?" He call out.

There was a pop, followed by, "Master Sirius."

"Okay, elf," Sirius said with disdain, "find Remus and apparate back with him."

Harry watched as the elf popped out of the room and he couldn't help but say something. "Do you really think that is a good idea, considering how pissed Remus is right now?"

"Nope, but it's a lot less work on our parts. Let's just sit down," He pulled Harry down on the bed with him and countdown. Together, Harry, five" He motioned for Harry to continue.

"Four…" Harry trailed not really wanting to know what was going to happen.

"Three…" Sirius added with a smile.

"Two…" The green eyed boy sid unsurely.

"One…. And screaming Remus!" Sirius shouted as Kreacher popped back into the room with a bewildered Remus behind him.

"Sirius, I swear if you do that one more time," Remus threatened.

"You'll what, gee, Moony, you couldn't hurt a fly. We just wanted to apologize." He said crossing his legs and placing his chin in his hands.

"Well, go ahead. Tell me how much of a big prick you are." Remus crossed his arms and narrowed his amber eyes at the animagus.

"Your right, Moony."

"He is?" Harry asked.

"I am?" The werewolf questioned.

"You're right, only I could have such a big prick."

Remus and Harry both huffed and turned away from him.

"You'd think that he could give a decent apology." Harry said. Who did Sirius remind him of?

"You haven't lived with him." Remus added in, back turned on his lover.

Sirius gave laugh before gathering both men into his arms. "You know Remus, I'm supposed to be a father figure to Harry and I haven't done that good of a job doing that."

"Got that right."

"I think its time that I show him the proper way to apologize." The animagus raised his eyebrows suggestively and placed a kiss on the werewolf's cheek.

"Not while Harry's in the room." Remus pressed. His whole body flushed.

"I think Harry is old enough now…" Sirius purred.

Remus gave Harry an apologetic look before shoving the boy between Sirius and himself. Harry was looking greener by the second.

"I think I'm going to pu-" Harry said, placing a hand over his mouth.

"Oh, look, an owl." Sirius cooed as he opened the window and invited the regal looking bird in the house, oblivious to Harry's condition. "It's for you Harry." The animagus handed the sick boy the letter.

"Who could it be from?" Remus asked, inspecting the owl.

Harry let out a breath of relief. He couldn't have been anymore happier. His godfather's weren't about to fuck like rabbits in front of him.

"It doesn't say," Harry looked for a seal but found none.

"Check it for jinxes, Sirius." Remus commanded.

Sirius obeyed. "None that I can find, go on, open it up Harry."

Harry looked at the envelope with a cautious eye. It seemed like a trap. He just had a gut feeling on this one.

"Come one, the tension is killing me." Sirius goaded.

"Fine," Harry huffed as he slid his finger along the underside of the flap. His godfather and Remus both leaned in to get a better look. "Harry Potter, you have been cordially invited to Malfoy Manor for tea." The letter said in Narcissa Malfoy's melodic voice. "Oh, this is a portkey, mind the fall."

Harry felt the hooking feeling behind his navel and began their short but nauseating journey to Malfoy Manor.

It was over in a flash and Harry found himself seated in the lap of Draco Malfoy.

"Well, hello, lovely…"

* * *

Well, hello.... I hope you enjoyed it. Was it funny? Was it boring? Tell me.

Beta'd by the lovely** mrs. cenalovesmalfoy**, Special Props to** RisingPheonix1835** for giving me inspiration.

Thank you for reading. Reviews mean continue... Please review... Tell me what you think and give me suggestions. Thanks for reading. - Lusca

p.s. The results thus far are Neville with 13 Ron with 9 and Seamus with 5. Sorry but Blaise won't have a girlie in this one. **This chapter is the**** last chapter to vote**. So make you voice count.

p.p.s. The question that will earn you a first look at the chapter is "What is my favorite **Het** couple?" It's not on my profile. You can ask for a hint in a review because this ones hard.

p.p.p.s. **I want to read a really good story.** So i want you guys to recommend some to me. They can even be your own and the one i think's the best will be shown next chapter.


	6. Neville Longbottom

I bet you wished i owned this, so there would be more smut and pervertedness.

* * *

Guess Who's A Veela

Chapter Six - Neville Longbottom

"Well, hello, lovely," Draco purred into Harry's ear.

"Malfoy," Harry growled in warning.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Draco told him before squeezing from underneath the boy and moving to a different seat.

There was a chuckle from across the table. "Look's like someone's whipped." Blaise Zabini teased across form them.

"Zabini? What are doing here?" Harry pondered as he took in the casual nature of his attire. Surely Draco hadn't invited all of Slytherin.

Blaise let an arrogant look cross his face. "I'm Draco's best mate, Potter. Of course I'm going to be the first friend he tells about his mate."

Draco's face scrunched up at that. "One would think that you would only return the favor." He bit out.

A tense silence filled the room and Harry didn't find it the least bit comforting whilst Narcissa absentmindedly admired her nails. Draco was glaring at Blaise, who just cast pleading glances at Harry as if he were the only one who could stop this.

"I've been waiting to meet you for quite sometime now, Harry. I think it's absolutely wonderful that you put up with Draco for this long without causing serious harm or death to his person. For that I highly commend you." She told him politely while ignoring Draco's rolling eyes.

"Well," Harry answered, glaring at Draco. "It has been a feat."

Narcissa leaned over and placed a pale hand on Harry's. "He can be a handful, but once you get past all of his tripe, you can see the real Draco. The one that had Lucius put him to bed until he was nine and the one that still sleeps with a stuffed dragon at home."

"Mother!" Draco practically screamed. "Lies!" He told Harry. "It was until I was seven and Harry Beary only sleeps next to me not with me."

Harry chuckled for a while, before it turned into a full blown laugh. "The mighty Draco Malfoy sleeps with a stuffed animal and its named after me. Never would have thunk it!" He roared, doubling over in the chair.

"Harry," Narcissa said in the midst of his laughing, "Do you like treacle tarts? Draco said that you always ate them when you were at dinner at Hogwarts." She motioned to a plate of said treats.

"Yeah, I do." Harry told her. Draco actually new something about him? That was a shock. Nonetheless, he reached over and took a bite of one. "They taste amazing, Mrs. Malfoy." He told her after taking another one.

Draco piped up. "How do you like our future home?" The blonde asked, practically beaming.

"It's okay… A little bit on the big side though." He said truthfully. He had always imagined something a tad bit cozier to raise a family in. Not cozy like the Weasley's, but a good balance of the two.

"Would you prefer it to be smaller?" Draco asked quickly. Concern was apparent in his eyes.

"No, no, I mean it's just… um, big."

"Articulant as ever," A sarcastic voice put in. "Surely you have some better adjectives in the small brain of yours, Potter?" There stood Severus Snape in the dining hall looking as gloomy as ever in black billowing robes with two bodies floating behind him.

"Professor Snape?" Harry questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing." He sneered, peering down his nose at Harry.

"Severus," Narcissa scolded, "He's our guest of honor today. Try to behave."

"I make no promises." He said coldly.

"What are those behind you? Let us see." Narcissa practically ordered.

Snape turned around and guided two levitating objects in to the dining room. "Intruders." He said with a sour face.

"Proffesor Lupin and Sirius Black, what are they doing here?" Blaise asked, peering at the two petrified men.

"I believe that some part of them was touching Harry. It just seems that the two of them didn't reach their desired location." The Malfoy matriarch explained, "Where were they?"

Severus' scowl deepened. "Snogging in the downstairs broom closet." He breathed in as if smelling something putrid. "Is something remotely humorous to you Draco?"

Draco's face turned pink as he tried to conceal his laughter. Severus had actually caught the two _snogging _of all things. "No sir," He said letting a few racked up giggles escape from his lips. "If you would please return them to their previous state and so I can introduce myself."

Snape reluctantly obeyed and let both of his captives fall on the floor with a loud thud. There were groans only a split second later from of the two disshelved men on the floor. When the occupants of the room took in the two mens' appearance, there was a mixture of reactions. Narcissa was, of course, as calm as ever. Blaise had tilted his head to the side in confusion. Draco was suddenly envying the animagus and his teenage like tendicies with his mate, even though he had could practically be his father. Harry, on the other hand, was still a tad bit disgusted.

"My hero," Draco whispered.

"What was that?" Harry asked him.

"N-nothing," Draco said before walking over to Sirius. "It's an honour to meet you, Mr. Black." He offered his hand out.

Sirius laughed and pulled the boy into a hug. "Call me Dad, you're practically family now that you and Harry are mates and all." He boomed.

"You think of me as a son?" Draco asked.

"Why of course, Harry's practically my baby boy," Sirius told Draco.

"Sirius," Remus groaned.

"Which makes you my son in law, sort of." Sirius smiled. He leaned in closer to Draco. "But I'm not afraid to go back to Azkaban if you catch my drift." He whispered so only Draco could hear.

"I'll keep that in mind." Draco stuttered out.

"Good, now that that's taken car of. Aren't you going to feed me, dearest Narcissa? Letting your pour cousin starve?"

"Of course not, Sirius. Take a seat." Narcissa said politely as she motioned to the chair next to Blaise.

"I wasn't aware that Black would be staying for dinner, Narcissa." The potions master objected.

Narciss pursed her lips at him. "He was family before and now he's especially family. You two are almost in laws, so I suggest you start acting like it unless you would like one of your more darker confections to land in your soup."

Severus' face paled considerably as he knew that Malfoy's, including their spouses, did not make idle threats. Plus, it didn't really help that he made several potions for the Malfoys' exclusively. Without preamble, he took his seat on the other side of Blaise and pulled a tiny vial from his robes.

"Well noted, Narcissa," Remus cut in. "I think that there has been enough death threats today."

Draco and Severus shared a glance. Their plan was effectively now set in motion.

"Blaise, what have you done this break so far?" Draco asked.

Blaise turned away from his tea to look Draco straight in the face. "I spent most of it with you. Why in the world would you even need to ask that question? Your as Slytherin as I am. What are you up to?"

"Nothing, just making conversation. I don't want to bore my _mate_ to death on the first date. Wouldn't you agree?" The blonde finished with his trademark smirk.

"I agree," Blaise barked out before gulping down a cup of tampered tea.

"Blaise, what's your name," Draco asked slyly.

The dark skinned boys' eyes widened considerably and looked at the glass to Draco then to one stoic Potions Master. "Blaise Marcellus Zabini," He answered mechanically. "You didn't Draco!" Blaise shot up from his seat.

"Draco what's going on?" His mother asked.

"Just getting the truth from Mr. Zabini." The potions master answered for his godson. "I would have thought that I had made it perfectly clear that I do _not _appreciate being lied to on any occasion, Mr. Zabini. That holds true to any of my present or former students. Draco and I saw it fit that we extract the truth from you by whatever means neccassary. Luckily for you, Draco insisted on Veritaserum. If I would have gotten the pick, it would have been something much more painful. Lying about one's mate is an awful offense."

Sirius yipped as he bounced in his seat. "Dinner and a show! I should come around more often."

"Why would you deny your mate Mr. Zabini?" Severus asked next.

"It's not someone that's thought of in the highest regard of this family." Blaise bit out, taking a seat and trying to remain calm.

"Is your mate a male," Severus asked from beside him.

"Yes," He grit out between his teeth.

"Is it a mudblood," Draco asked, receiving a grunt from beside him, "Muggle-born," He clarified.

"No," Blaise snarled. _Of all the ways to present one's mate_, Blaise thought to himself.

"Half-blood?" Severus pushed.

"No," Blaise repeated.

"A blood traitor," Draco said with a breathy edge to his voice.

"Yes," Blaise said even though he hadn't been forced to by the serum. The only thing they could have possibly asked him was a muggle and they all knew that wasn't going to happen.

"I assume that my Harry thinks of him as a friend, correct?" Draco questioned, peering up at Blaise's lanky form.

"A friend and a blood traitor. Oh, lord, that leaves," He took a minute to count in his head. "Two possibilities. You wouldn't! They wouldn't! He wouldn't. Oh God! Which one."

"I think you should ask the next question Harry. It's up to you." Draco told him, smiling.

Sirius looked around the table. "It's so dramatic like one of those murder mysteries, huh, Remy?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Remus muttered while burying himself into his arms. _What was wrong with purebloods?_

"Is he in Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Blaise told them, his face filled with hatred at this point.

"Does he hate potions?"

"To my knowledge, yes." Blaise answered.

"Has he ever melted a cauldron?" There wasn't as much beating around the bush that he could do now, was there?

"Yes, on several occasions." Snape's eyebrows seemed to twitch at that.

"Third year, when he was standing in front of the wardrobe that contained boggart, what did it take the shape of?"

"His boggart was Snape. My mate is Neville Longbottom!"

* * *

Okay... So I GOT 200 reviews... So hap**lpy. ****Melthefangirl**'s story... **A Drunken Romance** took the cake.

Beta'd by the lovely mrs. cenalovesmalfoy, Special Props to RisingPheonix1835 for giving me inspiration.

Thank you for reading. Reviews mean continue... Please review... Tell me what you think and give me suggestions. - Lusca

p.s. So, Neville won... Barely. It came down to my beta and I.

p.p.s. The first person to tell me what my favorite female Harry Potter character is, gets the chapter first...


	7. How Sweet

I don't own this...

* * *

Guess Who's A Veela

Chapter Seven - How Sweet

"Your mates Neville Longbottom?" Draco looked at his friend straight in the eye.

"Frank and Alice's kid is your mate?"

"That bumbling excuse for a student?"

"Yes, he's all those things and I still can't keep from thinking about him. He's horrible at everything other than growing bleeding plants. I know all of this and yet I still want to shag his brains out."

There was silence at Blaise's outburst. No one moved a muscle or said a word. Harry was the first to break the silence.

"Neville isn't all that bad. He's had his good moments and he's helped me loads of times. He's just one of those people who doesn't get recognized for it."

"Like when, Potter?" Blaise spat at the protesting boy. _This is going to be good, _he thought, _hearing about the times that the idiot actually did something useful._

"He was at the ministry with me last year and...he gave me Gillyweed during on of the tasks." He elaborated.

"From my storerooms, may I add." Severus said from the sidelines.

Blaise looked at the boy with squinting eyes as though he were thinking. "The cowardly lion did that?"

"He's not cowardly. He's a Gryffindor. We're all brave in our own right." Sirius piped in.

"You'd have to be to steal from Snape's storeroom." Remus added.

Harry looked around the room and gulped down some air. This was getting a tad too uncomfortable for his liking. Blaise and Neville, what a disturbing thought.

"That still doesn't make up for his complete and udder idiocy in every thing that's not Herbology." Blaise said with a pout. "Even Harry's good at something other than Quidditch. There hasn't been a year in DADA that Harry hasn't got an E or an O."

"Maybe you should focus on the positives Zabini. He's a pretty decent guy. Loyal and trustworthy like a badger," _Like Cedric_, Harry thought, "yet brave like a Gryffindor." _Like his parents and mine_.

"He's obviously not listening." Draco whispered in his ear.

Harry turned his head to the side and whispered back fiercely, showing that he was indeed every bit the lion his house portrayed. "I don't know how you guys do it in Slytherin, but we Gryffindors stand up for our own."

"We don't protect idiots." Draco told him pulling him up as he stood. "I'm going to give Harry a tour of the house. Send an elf if you need me." He said abruptly before hurrying Harry out of the room.

Once they were out in the hall, Harry yanked his arm out the blonde's hold. "What are you trying to pull Malfoy, because Sirius is just a scream away."

"I want to get to know you. Like you said, friends first. I don't want to be as closed minded as Blaise and only highlight your flaws. I want to know absolutely everything about you."

Harry took a couple of deep breaths before pushing himself backwards. "Okay, nothing funny. Now show me the garden." The dark haired boy commanded leading off in a random direction.

_The garden is the other way_, Draco thought as he caught up to the other boy. "Harry, wait." He said as the other boy twirled around and lost his balance.

Harry gave a loud oomph as he landed into Draco's chest. "Sorry," Draco heard as he stood Harry up.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I just know one more thing about you that I didn't know before." Draco amended.

Harry gave him a quizzical glance. "What would that be?" Hadn't he just fallen on him.

"That you can trip on a flat surface." The blonde chuckled out grabbing Harry's hand on his own and leading him to their first destination.

"Not funny, you jerk," Harry said punching Draco, a little bit harder than he had intended, with the hand that wasn't in the others grip.

Draco groaned at the impact. He knew that hit was going to leave a mark in the morning. He could feel the bruise forming on his perfect, porcelain skin. "Okay, no more jokes. Just don't punch me anymore."

"If you promise not to be a git, maybe." Harry smiled at the thought, punching Draco was always relaxing.

They continued to walk in silence until they got to a French double door. "Well, we're here." He said letting go of Harry's hand for a brief second so that he could open the door.

The sight that greeted Harry was nothing less than he had expected, except for the lack of every flower excluding roses.

"Why are there only roses in your garden?" Harry asked as he looked up at Draco.

"There mother's favorite as well as mine and Father thinks that other colors are gaudy." Draco explained as a ethereal feathered, white bird passed them up.

"Peacocks?"

"Yeah, it's a pureblood thing." Draco told him.

"I'm not a pureblood, so elaborate." The dark haired boy bit out.

Draco looked him over and gave a sigh. "The white stands for the absolute purity of our family. The bird stands for the grace, beauty and high standing of our family. Therefore, it embodies the Malfoy name." Draco recited as if it was out of a textbook. "Its like a proverb that every Malfoy knows."

"Will I have to learn it." Harry asked.

"Nah," the blonde answered, leading him to a building in the distance.

"What's that?" Harry said, slowing his steps. His lips were pursed tightly together.

"That's where we keep the Dark Lord when he visits. You know he likes dark places full of yummy young Gryffindors."

"That was not funny at all," Harry said with a smile. "What's really in there?"

"Brooms." Draco answered not bothering to look at Harry's expression. He knew the seeker loved to fly." We have some really old ones form where our parents were probably in school then we have some new ones like mine." Draco said leading Harry to the building by the hand.

"I'll have to ride it sometime." Harry told him with a grin.

Draco stopped in stride and turned to look at the black haired boy. "Did you just?"

"Yeah, I did just make a suggestive joke." The dark haired boy said while laughing. "I think I finally know why you like doing it so much. It's like the best way to get back at someone for almost feeding you to the imaginary Dark Lord."

There was a silence the Harry had not expected and through the thoroughly lit sky he could see his mate's usually relaxed stance stiffen and his face morph in the same way as well. He had apparently struck a cord.

Draco's face was serious now. "I would never hand you over to the likes of him." Draco bit out. The humor had left his voice and was replaced by reverence. "I love you too much." The blonde declared.

"Thanks, Malfoy…" Harry said. "If you don't stop being such a sap, you'll start getting monthlies and I'd hate to imagine how awful you'd be on the rag." Maybe some humor would lighten the situation.

"I'm being serious Harry. This isn't a joking matter." Harry looked up at the stern silver eyes and found that he _was_ being completely serious. Draco actually cared. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"You know Malfoy." Harry said to the boy. "You aren't half bad once you shimmy down from your high horse."

"Really," Malfoy said with a smidgen of hope in his voice as he leaned down to get face to face with the much shorter Harry.

"Yeah," The other said breathlessly as his eyes closed and thick eyelashes fell to his cheeks.

"God, you don't know how much I bloody love you." Draco whispered as his lips got dangerously close to Harry's.

"Just kiss me while you have the chance." Harry told him.

And there is was. With their lips just threads apart, Draco leaned forward ready to taste the willingness of Harry's mouth, the sweet cinnamon flavor of Harry's lips and finally the acceptance that he had so desired for so long. As their lips made contact, he felt completely as ease. The feeling only increased when Harry pushed his tongue against the blonde's. Their tongues battled it out for dominance and in the end Harry submitted. They both pulled away and took a deep gulp of air.

A smile ghosted across the blonde's face. That kiss would be remembered.

And how sweet that kiss was.

* * *

Okay... I am freakishly sorry for my extreme tardiness. I'm so sorry about not updating. I just had read some stories and I was a little bit freaked out about how horrible they were. I just didn't want mine to be as standard and cliched as those stories were.

This chapter was fluffy and OOC but that'll change next chapter. Thank you all for reviewing and i am so sorry for not replying.

Now that all of the apologies are done... Tell my what you think in a review maybe. I'm sure they'll make me write faster... -hint- See ya later...


	8. Hogwarts Station

I don't own anything...

* * *

Guess Who's A Veela

Chapter Eight - Hogwarts Station

It was like the heavens opened up when Blaise Zabini laid eyes on his mate for the second time since finding out that Neville Longbottom was his destined lover. It just so happened he'd had to tell something to the Malfoy heir who was conveniently sitting next to Harry along with the rest of the boys closest friends. He stood in the doorway absolutely starstruck by his mate.

"Blaise," Draco called, successfully pulling Blaise out of his stupor, his eyes switching between said boy and said boy's mate. "Sit down and close your mouth before you start attracting flies?" He suggested as he made room for his friend.

Blaise took the offered seat across from Neville in the crowded cabin. A pregnant silence enveloped the six occupants as they stared at each other unsure of what to say or do. As if the news of Draco and Harry's new bond wasn't enough, they were now confused about why Blaise Zabini, resident playboy of Hogwarts, was sitting in a section where most Slytherins kept away.

"So," Ron started. "What's all this Veela business I've been hearing about?" Ron said, only to get jabbed by both Hermoine and Neville. "What? It's on your mind too." He grunted out defensively.

"Not to be rude but I'm just as curious as Ron on this one. What _is_ going on?" Neville asked leaning closer towards Harry.

Draco perked up at this. "Blaise and I have come into our Veela inheritence this winter." He paused while he waited for their reaction. All he received were curious glances. "Harry is my mate hence why I am here." He supplied, pulling Harry closer to his body.

"That's delightfully unexpected." Hermione pushed out with raised eyebrows. "Definitely going to take some getting used to, but we'll do it for you Harry." Neville and Ron nodded in agreement.

"So, who's unlucky enough to be your mate." Ron bit out, only to get jabbed by the two Gryffindors beside him once agan. "What? You know you were thinking it as well." He grunted out defensively.

"Not that it's any of your business, Weasley." The dark skinned boy spat back out, sinking in to the plush cushion of the cabin seat. "But, if you must know, it's Neville." He said casually, closing his eyes and pulling off a smirk that only a Slytherin could get away with.

Another silence took over the cabin, this one filled with tension.

Neville was the first to speak. "You picked me as your mate?"

Blaise rolled his eyes before opening them and casting a glare in Neville's direction. "I don't really think I had any say in that."

"It's supposedly something that only fate can decide. Apparently you two are the perfect match in every way." Hermione put in, smiling at Neville whose cheeks were now coated with a scarlet blush.

"I'm," Neville stopped to think of the right word, "flattered?"

Blaise laughed at this. "You should be. You get to get shagged by this for the rest of you natural life." He replied gesturing to himself.

"Shagging?" Neville blurted.

"Yes, Longbottom, I'm eventually going to shag you senseless and therefore reduce you to the blubbering idiot that I took you to be before you calculated all of that in your head."

"I think I need to go to the loo." Neville told them rushing out of the cabin and down the hall bumping into several people on his way.

"Neville," Hermione called out, rushing to the door to look at his form getting further and further away. Her head whipped back to the dark-skinned Slytherin boy. "Now look what you've done. You've gone and scared him half to deaf."

A wave of something that Blaise hadn't felt in a relatively short period of time - a long time for Blaise -passed through him. It was an emotion, or rather emotions that he felt. He could feel all the negative emotions coming from his mate: confusion and fear of the unknown, but a smile quirked up upon his lips as he felt the positive ones: hope, yearning, and the one that his own pulse speed up, lust.

Blaise stood up with a glint in his eyes. "He's my mate. I'll go after him."

* * *

"So," Ron pushed out awkwardly for the second time in a mere thirty minutes.

"When are you two going to get bonded." Hermione asked, leaning towards the couple. "I would love to plan the festivity."

Harry spluttered for a second. "Hold your thestrals, Hermione! No one's getting bonded or married for a very long time."

"Not marriage, you dunderhead." Draco quipped. "Bonding is completely different." Harry stared up at him with quizzical green eyes. "It's what I've been so eager to do all this time."

"Oh," Harry breathed out. His face soon turned to one of extreme embarrassment. "How exactly do you plan us having sex?" He exclaimed to Hermione.

Ron's face paled considerably. "As much as I love being friends with you Harry. Never, ever, mention you and Malfoy having," his face seemed to pale even more, "relations of a sexual nature again or I swear to Merlin I will fire call the Dark Lord and tell him where you are."

"I don't even want to talk about it myself." Harry told his friend.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, Malfoy, can I have a date?" She asked him.

"I won't be getting laid for a very, very long time. Your dear Harry has decided that the best course of action is to take "baby steps" in our relationship." Draco replied, loathing the truth in his words.

"That's understandable. A relationship seems like the only thing that Harry won't rush into blindly." Hermione giggled. "You have an ally in me, Malfoy. I think you're good for him."

Draco looked slightly taken aback by the confession. "I'll keep that in mind, Granger." In response she gave him a smile.

"Come along, Ron, we need to get changed." She told him. The redhead reached up to grab the carry-ons that housed their robes. "Plus, I think these two need some alone time." She gave a glance to Draco before walking out the door with a pale Ron in tow.

"We should follow suit." Draco told Harry.

* * *

Blaise rushed down the corridor not paying any mind to the people he was carelessly knocking down. He finally reached the restroom only to see it crowded with people who were either too proud or too disgusted to change in their cabins.

He looked over and beyond the heads of many people for any sign of his wayward mate. Since seeing him physically wasn't an option, he decided to rely on feeling him within their connection. This way turned out to be the better option, since it only took him a matter of seconds to find him.

He pulled open the door which surprisingly hadn't been locked since Neville was in a blind flurry at the time.

"B-Blaise," Neville stuttered out, covering his nether regions from the boy.

"Tsk. Tsk." Blaise purred, smelling in the intense aroma of sex exuding off of his mate. "Why didn't you invite me?" He asked in a husky whisper. He moved closer to the boy and locked the stall behind him. His eyes were leering as he drunk in the sight of his mate.

"I'm indecent." He blubbered.

Blaise smirked and inched closer. "If this is you indecent, I'm not sure if every want to see you decent again." He told him before claiming the boy's neck as his own. Neville let out a loud moan that had undeniably been heard by someone. "Shhh… You have to be quiet. Don't want to get detention before even stepping foot on the grounds do you?"

Receiving a shake, Blaise continued in his ministrations. It wasn't long till his diligent work sprung a mark on Neville's alabaster skin. Appeased with his handy work, Blaise continued on his path down Neville's bodice, flinging off the boy's shirt when the time came. He pushed down the waistband of his pants and the offending boxers as well.

"So beautiful." He praised as he came face with Neville's member. "You're perfect." Blaise said breathlessly before his lips closed around the base of said member.

As shamelessly experienced as he was, it didn't take long for Blaise to drive Neville's senses into overdrive. The smaller boy's back arched off the wall with little grace as he neared his climax, his hand muffling the erotic sounds of pants and groans. His other hand had taken a temporary residence on the back of Blaise's head, pushing himself even further into the Veela's warm orifice.

"Blaise," He allowed himself to call out breathlessly as she released himself into his mate's mouth. He breathing became eratic as he slumped down against the wall. "You didn't have to swallow it."

Blaise smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. You taste amazing." He told him wantonly. Neville's face went aflame from this.

"You're, um, really good at that." He said in a low tone. A smile had bloomed on his face.

"I've had a lot of practice." He responded thoughtlessly.

The smile shrank considerably. "You've been with a lot of people before. Right." He said with a defeated tone. "They were all probably good too. I don't know a thing about this kind of stuff."

Blaise's expression turned sympathetic before a more, almost, loving expression took place. "Don't worry. I'll teach you."

* * *

"Do you want me to wait outside while you change, Draco?"

A pale blonde eyebrow rose. "I don't think I have anything that you haven't already seen."

"Don't remind me." Harry said sending a playful look of disgust in Draco's direction, "but there are parts of me that you haven't seen."

"Oh really?" said Draco turning around to face Harry. "Well I-." What ever cheeky comment Draco had been about to make died on his lips. Harry was standing there in nothing but his underwear, a pair of tight, black boxer briefs. Draco swallowed to wet his dry throat. He had never before seen anything as magnificent as his mate. The way his skin was slightly tanned from his Quidditch playing. The slight hint of muscle in his arms. He was perfect in every way. He moved his hand towards the boy but soon pulled it back. Shaking his head slightly he moved towards Harry. Taking slow calculated steps. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and kissed his neck.

"Draco what are you -Mmmm." Whatever protest Harry had was long gone as Draco nibbled on his ear. "Oh, that feels good."

Draco turned the boy around to face him and slammed their mouths together. This wasn't like their previous kisses. This was hard, fast and demanding. Harry opened his mouth to groan and Draco took that as an invitation to slide his tongue inside. It was a hard fought battle with tongues and teeth clashing, neither seeming to relent. Draco began to back Harry up until the boy was pushed upon a wall. Draco thrust up into the other boy and Harry cried out. The delicious friction set his body alight. He felt as if white hot flames were engulfing his entire being. He wrapped his legs around Draco and began to thrust back. Draco released Harry's mouth and began kissing a path down his jaw. When he reached his collarbone he bit down slightly and then licked it over, leaving a mark on Harry everyone was bound to see.

"Nggh. Draco." Harry breathed out.

Draco nearly creamed his pants right there. The way Harry said his name drove Draco into double time. He made his way back up to Harry's mouth and kissed him so hard that he might possibly have bruised his mouth but he didn't care. He was so focused on giving Harry pleasure that nothing else mattered. He reached a hand down between them and rubbed Harry's swollen member through his briefs.

"This is what you want isn't it?" Draco hissed the last word as Harry thrust up into his palm. All Harry could do was nod his head feebly as he let out a moan.

"Well then by all means I'll give it to you." He reached down to free Harry's member from its confines when he heard Seamus yell out in the hallway.

"Hogwarts Station!"

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I kind of lost my muse for a second or rather three months. I have over 450 people on story alert. Wouldn't it be so cool if everyone left a review. If they did, I could probably guarantee an update within the next week. ;) Thanks for reading... Also I really need a good story again... Most of the new ones suck extremely bad...


	9. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

I don't own anything...

* * *

Guess Who's A Veela

Chapter Nine - The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

"Hogwarts Station!"

"Bloody Hell!" Draco growled annoyed. "I'm going to kill Finnegan." He pulled away from Harry and reached to pull up his own pants.

"What?" Harry spluttered. "Aren't you going to finish up here?" He gestured to their hard ons.

Draco gave him an apologetic glance. "We have a meeting with Dumbledore in about ten minutes before he gives the welcoming speech, and just so you know," He pause and gazed at Harry intensely, "it takes a lot longer than ten minutes to finish me off." At that, Harry flushed. "Just think about your godfather naked. It always does it for me."

The image of his adopted parents on their dining room table resurfaced in. His little problem was gone.

----

Uncomfortable was too bland a word to describe the feeling the two veelas and their mates were feeling as they sat in front of their headmaster in his office. He was gazing down at a piece of parchment on his desk seemingly not paying any mind to the four boys sitting across from him. He looked so absorbed in said paper that the boys did not want to disturb him, but they didn't want to sit in his office forever.

"Professor?" Neville called out from beside Blaise.

Dumbledore's eyes glanced up from beneath his glasses. "Ah, I assume this is about your new… predicament." The four boys nodded. "There are some simple rules I would like you to follow, and we will also discuss my expectations of you as well as any request that you may have."

"I will make this quick in respect of time. You will be sharing close quarters. Adjustments to your schedules have already been made. Your fellow students have been informed of these changes so that no confusion will come about. Any relations that are inspired by your bond will be done in the privacy of your rooms. If the need to protect your mate from another student should come about, you are to handle the situation in a calm manner. Any questions?" He said in a single breath.

"What qualifies as 'in a calm manner'?" Blaise asked after sharing a glance with Draco.

"I would like for the victim to not have to stay in the hospital for a week at most. To my knowledge veelas can have a nasty temper when it comes to their mate."

"Now, are there any requests?" They shook their heads. "Good, I think it's about time we head down for dinner. I hear that we have a real treat in for us tonight." He said with the legendary twinkle in his eye.

* * *

There were several glances at the new couples as they entered the Great Hall. It was commonplace for Harry and Draco to receive such attention, but Neville and Blaise had been in for quite a shock. Both couples sat at the Gryffindor table and the stares increased tenfold. Neville was the first to visibly shift under the gazes.

"Calm down Neville." Harry advised him while sitting them at the table. "It's best if you just ignore them. They grow tired eventually."

Blaise grunted from beside him. "Nosy little gits, the bunch of them. Always too busy meddling in someone else's life to figure out that they don't have one of their own." His gaze turned to his mate. "Stop frowning," Blaise demanded gently, "it doesn't suit that pretty little face of yours." There was a blush from Neville and quite a few shocked expressions from the people who overheard the endearing compliment.

"Students," Dumbledore said calling everyone to attention. "There are a few announcements that should be made." He waited for some of the chatter to calm down before continuing. "It has probably come to your attention about the new security measures that have been taking place. Let it be known that this is for your safety. I ask of you to stay in the authorized areas at the right times. I would also like to bring to your attention a new transfer student, Mischa Egorov." He gestured to the broad-chested, serious looking student beside him.

"He was sorted in the privacy of my office. The hat has decided that his ideal house would be that of Godric Gryffindor's." There were hesitant claps from the red and gold table. "He will be entering his sixth year. I hope that you will welcome him with open arms."

"Our year and our house!" Finnegan exclaimed to Dean, earning a few eye rolls. "How do you think he's at Quidditch?" This he said to Harry and Ron.

The question sparked a whole new conversation that everyone wanted to take part in. Everyone but Harry that is. The boy looked lost as he sat, squished, in between several Quidditch enthusiasts. He wore an expression of confusion as if he didn't know why he was sitting where he was. It wasn't long before he left the conversation completely and turned to walk out of the Great Hall. Harry was the first to follow. Draco got up to go with him but he was quickly shooed away. It was a few short turns and hurried steps before Harry caught up the new student.

"Hey," Harry called out. "Mischa, is it?" The young Russian turned around and gave a nod for his answer. "Is everything alright? You ran out faster than I can fly on my broom."

Mischa looked up at him with appraising, hazel eyes. This was the boy who had defeated his father's Lord at the tender age of one, the same boy who had won the Triwizard Tournament just two years ago against Delacour, Krum, and the other boy. It puzzled him to no end as to why this boy wanted to know anything about him or his well-being.

"Yes, I vas just a tad overvelmed." He admitted looking at the stone floors with an intense gaze.

Harry gave him a reassuring smile even though the Russian didn't see it. "It'll be better in the morning after the excitement has died down." He told him. "It gets like that sometimes."

"I've never been the center of anything before." Harry heard the accented voice say.

Harry inwardly laughed to himself. "I wish that was the case with me. I can never seem to get out of the spotlight."

"It has always been a vish of my father's to be discreet."

"Your father?" Harry involuntarily questioned.

Mischa glanced up at him with a blush tinting his cheeks. "Ya, him and my papa," There was endearing tone in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

Just as Harry was about to comment, a pair of arms reached around his waist. "He's a professor at Durmstrang." Draco answered for him. "He teaches their twisted version of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

There was a pause in all conversation as Mischa looked at the two arms around Harry's waist with nothing but disdain. It stayed like that for a few moments, each of the blondes staring down the other.

"Draco Malfoy." Mischa acknowledged. "My father has told me much about you." He held his hand out for the other to shake. "It is an honor to meet you."

It was a long time before Draco spoke. "Likewise," He said shaking the offered hand. "If you'll excuse us, we have to head back to our dorms." Harry gave his mate a questioning look.

"We were just having a convers-." He stopped mid word at the severity passing through Draco's eyes. He turned to Mischa. "Come on, let's go to the tower." He then turned to Draco. "You, stay."

"Harry." Draco warned.

"Draco." The green eyed boy cautioned back in the same tone before walking toward the Russian and giving a fierce look in Draco's direction. "Come on Mischa. Let's get up there before all the first years head up. Always a round of confusion with them."

"It is the same vay at Durmstrang." Mischa put in. "Draco," The Russian prompted. "He is your mate, ya?" Harry let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, he is. Found out this winter actually. He showed up rather unexpectedly in my bed." He said dubiously, slowing his steps. "He's a tad bit overbearing at times, but really sweet the next minute. Then he seduces me on the train and gallivants me around like I'm his property." He vented. "Look at me, telling this to a complete stranger."

"I know vhat it's like." The Russian admitted. "To vant to run far avay."

Harry's face twisted into an expression of perplexity. "I've never been one for running."

Mischa let out a throaty chuckle along with a smile. "That vould make you a cowardly lion, vouldn't it?"

"The Wizard of Oz, that's muggle."

"My papa sneaks me muggle movies vhen my father is avay at vork." There was that smile with the name 'papa'.

"Do you think that it was destiny that made Dorothy get swept up in that tornado?" Harry asked out of the blue.

This made Mischa pause. "I don't believe in destiny." He paused again as he monitored Harry's reaction. "It is up to us vhen it comes to destiny to design our own fate."

Harry thought on those words for a second. "I'll remember that." Harry told him, finally noticing the portrait of the Fat Lady in front of them.

----

It wasn't that long of a walk back to the 'private' quarters, but it felt like eternity to Harry. He kept thinking about Mischa's words and how contrary they were to everyone else's. He didn't know who he was to believe, Mischa Egorov or everyone else on the planet. This is boy was a living enigma, giving Harry life advice that seemed so enigma-ish. But then again nothing seemed to be spelled out in black ink anymore.

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed from between Blaise and Draco. "You're finally here. We were beginning to worry. Where were you?"

"I was just talking to Egorov about… stuff." He finished lamely. "Hope you guys didn't get too lonely without me."

Blaise gave a grunt before wrapping an arm around Neville. "All_ I_ need is right here."

Harry gave an uneasy chuckle at this. It would take a long time for him to get used to seeing this happen everyday. This was going to be his life for the next year. It barely even mattered what he wanted anymore. He had been destined to kill the Dark Lord, destined to have everything he loved taken from him, and destined to mate with his long-time rival. He prayed to whoever was listening that maybe Mischa Egorov was right.

"Let's go to bed, Harry."

Harry nodded dumbly and let himself be taken into a room with scarlet and green draping around the interior. There were also several gold and silver accents. It wasn't as gaudy or horrid as Harry thought it would be. Slytherin colors and Gryffindor colors together did seem to be revolting in theory.

"Nice room," Harry commented, "Nice and big with two beds. Dumbledore is a saint."

Draco just leered at him. "We can always just transfigure two into one. Just for the warmth of course."

"I'd rather you didn't." Harry told him, moving towards his own bed and laying down with his clothes still on.

"What's stuck up your sexy arse? _I know what isn't._ Draco silently added.

"I just want to think for a bit. You know about… stuff."

Harry could feel Draco's quizzical gaze on him the whole time as he tried his best to sleep. It felt like eternity before he could finally feel his mate's concerned gaze on his back. He could only think about those words Mischa said. _I don't believe in destiny._ He remembered saying those same words to Draco. Was it so bad that he didn't want to believe that something prevented from being his own person? That same something that prevented him from falling in love on his own with the person of his choice. With so many being jumbled in his mind, he took solace in Mischa's last words to him.

_It is up to us vhen it comes to destiny to design our own fate_.

* * *

Thanks for the review... I love you all. Thank my friend, Amanda for beta'ing in Mrs. Cena's absence... Thanks for the review... Sorry for the mistakes.


	10. The Slytherin in Me

**Guess Who's A Veela**

Chapter Ten – The Slytherin in Me

_But what if my fate has already been decided by some force beyond my control_.

Harry had thought on Mischa's parting words for nearly a week. The Russian in the extremely short time they'd known each other had always as his personal guru when it came to everything and anything Draco Malfoy.

He let his mind wander back to his own thoughts again. He had spent all night thinking on Mischa's words too. The affect they'd had on him was much larger than he cared to admit. Now, he was at a stage where he was rethinking everything, his relationship with Draco, his relationship with his friends, his relationship with Mischa. Luckily he'd had a pair of ears willing to listen as Mischa had been there through it all which was more than he could say for his 'mate'. The most Draco had ever contributed to the matter was a blind eye.

Being with Draco was something that he'd come to accept as a normal part of his life. Every morning, Draco would gently wake him up, a smile only for the raven always adorning his lips. The blonde was uncharacteristically kind in whatever had to do with him. From the beginning, he'd promised himself he wouldn't change for Draco, for anyone, but something was changing for him, and that scared him. Draco's life more or less depending on him, and who was he to throw that away. He felt like coward in need of a heart, but unwilling to accept the only one Draco had to offer.

"Earth to Harry," He heard Neville speak. "You've been zoning out all day mate. Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head and looked down at his plate, a piece of toast with jam. He didn't have much of an appetite nowadays anyway. He shoved to the side and laid his head down. He could feel a few looks coming his way but chose to ignore them in favor of sleep, the only time his situation couldn't haunt him.

"Harry," Malfoy rubbed a hand at his waist, "do you need to go the infirmary."

He didn't respond in favor of letting his eyes close for a few seconds.

"Harry, I think it vise to do as Draco says." The accented voice granted some relief to his ears.

Harry raised his gaze and met hazel eyes. "I didn't get much sleep." He explained before laying his head again. "Wake me up when it's time for Potions." He said to no one in particular.

He ignored the concerned glances he received not only from Draco and Mischa, but also from his other friends round the table. The hand at his side stopped in its ministrations and fell back to its owner.

The bench creaked as his mate stood up from beside him. "I think I left my potions textbook in the dormitory."

"I'll go with you." Blaise said almost immediately following him out of the Great Hall.

There was something off about Malfoy's voice, but he wouldn't press it. It was an off sound like pain that he couldn't quite place, but he thought the better of it. He lifted his head from the table once the blonde had left and took a bite off of his cold toast. He couldn't help the yawned that came next.

"Haven't been getting much sleep lately have you, Harry?" Seamus waggled his eyes suggestively. "I remember on the train-!" He grunted as Dean's elbow came in contact with his gut again. "I was just saying."

"Well, stop saying!" Dean hissed and turned to Harry with a kinder expression. "You should go lay down before Potions, Harry. Snape's looking for an excuse to dock you points since Draco's been helping you with your grades."

Harry smiled at the attempt of humor and decided the option didn't look so bad after all. "You're right." He stood up and messed with his hair a bit to no avail. "I'll see you guys in an hour or so. I'll see you in Herbology, Mischa."

The Russian grinned and stood up. "I'll valk you back."

"I'll walk him back." Neville offered standing and gathering his books. "You stay and enjoy your breakfast." With that, Mischa sat back down.

Harry gave them both an odd look before shrugging and starting on his way. Once they'd gotten outside, a little ways from the Great Hall and far enough away from their dorms, Neville spoke

"Harry, there is something that I wanted to talk to you about, but I never got the chance," Neville started, pulling them towards an alcove. "I think you should stop spending so much time with Mischa." The boy said in a hushed voice, almost whispering though there was no one there to hear them. The halls were practically deserted.

Harry rolled his eyes and readied himself for the lecture. "Did Draco put you up to this?"

"Draco didn't put me up to this."

Harry's mind went in loops. "Then, why would you even bring it up?"

Neville took a deep breath. "I know you don't want to hear this, Harry, but Draco needs you right now." Harry let out a snort. "I know it sounds strange, and ordinarily, I wouldn't involve myself."

"Don't then, Neville. Anything that happens between Draco and I should stay between us. This is our relationship, so we'll deal with this. Okay?" He put a hand on Neville shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "Draco and I will be fine."

Neville shook his head and righted himself. "He won't tell you but, he needs you, and if you can't be a lover, you could at least be his friend."

Where was this coming from? Harry thought, his mind still processing what he was hearing. "What are you talking about, Neville? A little separation never hurt anyone. I need to find out who I am before I even try to be with Draco. It's what I owe him."

It was the first Harry had ever seen Neville annoyed. "When did the Harry Potter I know change?"

"If this has to do with Mischa, I don't want to hear it, okay?" He moved to exit the nook, but was stopped by Neville's hand, jerking him back in place.

"This has nothing to do with him, Harry. Draco's accepted that Mischa and you are friends and maybe even more." _Maybe even more?_ "He knows your happy that way, so he sits back and lets it happen, but I won't, Harry, because I know this isn't you."

Harry couldn't help but to look away from Neville's pleading brown eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about Neville."

"I do!" He insisted.

"People change, Neville."

Hurt came over Neville's face. "I didn't think you would."

The boy pushed past him into the corridor. "Neville?" He called out for him. "I'm sorry! You know I didn't mean it."

"You've changed," He backed away, "into a cold, heartless, selfish prick." The other boy sneered. Disappointment replaced the hurt, leaving Harry to wonder which one was worse.

"Neville, come back here so we can talk about this."

Harry words fell on deaf ears as Neville sped away down the corridor. "Neville!"

Harry deflated almost immediately, slumping against the wall of the alcove. He wanted to blame Neville, but he knew the boy's words were true, even if they were a bit skewed.

He walked for a while before checking to see if Neville was still there. Luckily enough for him, the other had branched off a while back. There had been some part that had wished Neville would have followed, but that part was ignored in favor of the part that craved sleep. It had been a long time since Harry could sleep soundly. Lately, it had been as if an invisible force was keeping him awake, but he hoped it would cease in time for his NEWTS. If he didn't pass these, there was no way he could become an auror.

He got to his room in record breaking time. With no one to talk to or walk with, his pace had been much quicker than usual. Maybe, things were going to start working out in his favor. He entered his room quietly, muttering the password before slipping in. The common area was vacant so he moved to the bedroom he shared with Draco.

Upon arrival he saw his mate, sprawled out on his bed, lightly snoring. He moved over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, nudging him awake.

"Harry?" A groggy Draco called out, sitting up against the backboard. "What time is it?"

Harry shook his head. "Draco, we need to talk."

All the sluggishness left Draco's demeanor immediately as he turned his attention to his mate. "Go ahead."

"I've been thinking lately." He started. "I've been reading too."

"Dangerous combination," Draco said humorlessly. His response was a swat at his head which he expertly dodged.

"Actually, it's been Hermione doing the reading, and I've been doing the thinking." Harry clarified.

Draco nodded before crossing their room to the dresser and pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey.

_Firewhskey?_

"Draco, what the hell?"

"I'm thirsty." The blonde muttered, spelling of the seal. He raised the bottle to his lips and took a swig. "Go on… I'm listening."

Harry gave him a disapproving look before snatching the bottle out of his hand. "It's morning." Draco gave him a look that clearly said 'so'. In response, Harry sat the bottle on the floor. "Anyway, there was a passage in a book Hermione read titled 'A Veela's Response to a Difficult Mate'."

"I haven't heard of that one." Draco said with a grimace. "But I guess you would be serving as the difficult mate?"

Harry ignored the comment and explained further. "It says that there is a courting process for the Veela to prove his or her worth to a mate."

Draco lolled his head to the side to look at Harry. Harry shifted as he came under the scrutiny of Draco's silver gaze. "You consider me unworthy?"

"No. I just think it would be nice to have a normal relationship with dates. You know dates, drinking, eating, and having fun, before I bend over and take it."

Harry quieted to let Draco soak everything in. He knew he was asking a lot of Draco. The courting process was a last resort.

There was an awkward silence before Draco spoke his opinion. "You should know that for anyone else, I would not suffer the embarrassment of publicly admitting to the world that I've failed to attract my mate on my own merit as a Malfoy heir alone, but when have I ever denied you anything, Harry Potter." The last part was said under his breath, Harry barely hearing it.

Nevertheless, the raven perked up. "Is that a yes?" Hope flashed through his being.

Draco grimaced and raked a hand through his hair. "I'll do it, Harry, but I'll make sure you don't enjoy it." Harry blanched, and the blonde continued, "I know you, Harry. You don't like fancy gifts and extravagant dates. You just want to make me work for your affection."

Harry could admit that Draco wasn't too far off.

"It's the Gryffindor in you coming out. Stubborn till the day you die." Draco explained like that was the reason for everything.

Harry rolled his eyes. "So, you'll do it?"

The blonde just chuckled and stood up from the bed again, gathering his satchel and coat. "I'm going to show you what it's like to have a doting, caring Malfoy man, vying for your attention, and I'll make sure that you hate every minute of it. Take it as the Slytherin in me."

With those words, Draco Malfoy exited the room, leaving a stunned and afraid Harry Potter in his wake.

Harry knew then that he was going to regret this.

* * *

It has been a very long year and a half since I've updated, but I'm back. Thanks for pulling through with me. Please take some time to leave me some encouragement to keep me going. I've got a lot planned for this story, a lot of laughs, but I need to know if you are still interested in the ride.

I have no excuse for my lateness, and if you're reading this I know that I'm on my way to gaining some forgiveness. Thank you for dealing with me, and I hope what you've read will be sufficient for my sorry.

- Lusca


	11. Truth or Dare

I don't own Harry Potter. Unbeta'd.

* * *

Guess Who's A Veela

Chapter Eleven – Truth or Dare

It had been a few weeks since Harry asked Draco to date him. Since then, his mate had cut down on his usual behavior. Waking up was not such a trifling affair so he smiled wide and took a deep breath of morning air only to be greeted with the smell of flowers. At first, he'd dismissed the strong scent as part of his imagination. Within in a few minutes, the smell had overpowered his nose so that he was gasping for air. He bolted up from his sheets and grabbed blindly for his glasses, nearly hitting everything off his bedside table. Upon opening his watering eyes, he was greeted by the sight of flowers.

Flowers that were everywhere… He threw the covers from his body and padded down onto a floor covered in rose pedals. Harry hacked at the sight before covering his face with the spare blanket on his bed. His bedroom was filled to every corner with flowers, all types, shapes, and colors. They were on the floor, on his dresser, on his end table, on their trunks, and thick tropical vines were wound around their bed posts and closet doors. The windows were covered in the same vines and let out strips of light. The sight would have been beautiful if Harry was able to breath.

"Draco." He growled, traipsing his way to his dresser and pulling on his robes.

He was just about to the door when he heard rustling from the other side of the room. On Draco's bed, the only open surface beside his own, was an envelope atop a pile of rose pedals. He opened it up with much skepticism.

"_Pick a flower._" A recording of Draco's voice commanded.

Harry scoffed at Draco's voice before shoving it into a drawer. He narrowly managed to pull his satchel from underneath a fully grown hydrangea bush. When he saw his mate, he was going to kill him.

He stepped out into their private common room and fumbled around for his potions essay. He shoved it in his satchel and started on his way to the Great Hall. He bee-lined it straight for the Gryffindor table and sat beside Ron. After openly glaring at the Slytherin table, he realized that Draco was nowhere to be found. His head whipped over to Blaise and Neville who were being suspiciously quiet.

"Blaise, have you seen Draco today?"

Blaise shrugged. "Actually, I haven't. Have you, Neville?"

Neville shared a similar innocent look. "I haven't. Have you, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think I have. Have you, Ron?"

Ron took a pause from sausage. "No. Have you, Dean?"

"Not today. Have you, Seamie?" Dean nudged his boyfriend hard.

Seamus looked around the table surprised, something on the edge of his tongue. "I have not seen Draco Malfoy today." He said mechanically, looking proud of himself when Dean smiled at him.

Harry raised his hands in the air. "I get it. No one has seen Draco." The next look around the table, he found every one so interested in their food. "So, Ron, how about practice on the pitch tonight?"

A sorrowful look dawned on Ron's feature as he shook his head. Harry nodded at the dismissal.

"Seamus, how about you?" The Irish boy sat, mouth open, before denying it as well.

Harry stood up from his seat and sent the table a mean look. "I'm heading to potions early."

His friends sent each other looks before resuming their activities. He shrugged it off and sulked his way out the Great Hall. The corridors were empty unsurprisingly, everyone who had any sense was eating breakfast. So, he took some shortcuts to the dungeons. He'd learned them years ago through the marauder's map. Those years ago, he would have been grateful to have this knowledge for an entirely different reason.

After a few minutes, he'd come in front of the doors he hated. He pushed open the doors slowly, hoping that Snape wasn't on time for once in his life.

"Mr. Potter," _His_ voice drawled, "You're early."

Harry almost stopped at the door. "I wasn't hungry this morning." He supplied lamely, before walking forward to his seat.

"Your potions essay?" Snape crossed the room and held his hand out expectantly. "In my hand, Potter. Do not make me wait." He snarled.

Harry took in his moody words as a cue to put in high gear. He fished out the parchment and offered it to him. He watched with steely eyes as Snape went over his essay. He saw the man purse his lips, but he never was one to understand Snape's facial expressions or Snape for that matter. What he did know was that Snape would probably fail him no matter the content.

"I would expect that you would take advantage of having one of my best students at your disposal. I see that I was sorely overestimating your common sense." The young raven grit his teeth and took it in stride. "It is subpar but not your worst."

That was about as close to a compliment that Harry was ever going to get so he let the earlier comments slide.

"Prepare your table while you've nothing to do." Snape dismissed, reverting back to his usual self.

Harry nodded and set up his utensils. He flashed a quick look at the board up front and went for the store room. His plan was to take his time in the room since there was no reason for him to stay in and chat with a man who loathed his company. The room was as dark and muggy as Harry knew it to be, and it had the smell of both mold and chemicals.

He let out a deep breath and tipped a few ingredients into his basket. He leaned against one of the shelves and waited till he could hear the footsteps of his peers. He checked his internal clock and knew that wouldn't be for another ten minutes or so.

"_Harry?_"

Harry's head whipped to the door. "Draco."

The blonde gave him a calculated look before pushing through the door and filling his own basket. He moved closer to Harry. "Hm, Harry, are you wearing new cologne? It's absolutely ravishing." He leaned into Harry's space and took a long drag. "It smells floral."

"I'm going to disregard that comment for your sake. In other news, you've been hiding from me."

Draco scoffed. "I've been doing nothing of the sort. Why would I want to hide from your handsome mug? I've been planning something big for you."

Harry shook his head and pushed him away. "Must be huge seeing as how all of my friends lied for you."

"Maybe they hadn't seen me that morning."

"How the hell would you know that that was their exact lie, huh? Until you tell me why I woke up in a green house or why my friends are ignoring me, I won't even breathe in your direction."

Draco laughed through a smirk. "If you had some patience, you'd realize what I'm planning for you tonight is worth it. Besides, I liked the flowers."

Harry snorted. "Just up until now, I was thinking you were trying to poison me with the fumes."

"I overlooked some aspects of my decision. So, what flower annoyed you the least?" Draco asked, leaning against the shelf opposite his mate.

"Delphiniums."

"I knew you would like those."

Harry jutted his head forward. "I am going to love hearing this one."

"Your instincts chose the delphiniums."

"Did they?"

"Your instincts told you to choose the flower that reminded you the most of me." Harry could help but smile at that one. "Delphiniums are a simple of boldness. Come on, Harry! Within minutes of meeting you for the first time I asked you to be my friend. I was in your bed naked before the first date, and on our first train ride back to Hogwarts, I wanked you off."

"You are ridiculous." He managed through his blush.

Draco continued smirking. "Am I?" Harry affirmed. "Well, you know what would be really ridiculous?" The raven raised his eyebrows. "If we made out in this closet with Snape not two feet away and our peers just about to come in. Not that would be ridiculously bold."

Harry pondered the implications of relieving some of his sexual frustrations in that moment. "Let's wait till tonight." Harry countered.

"Tonight it is then."

"Tonight."

* * *

Classes had gone by fast. It was the anticipation of whatever Draco had planned. His friends were still running from him at every possible opportunity. Now, with the information that his friends were in on it, he felt a sense of gratitude as they fled. When Harry went back to his room, he noticed that it was free of every flower but delphiniums. He rolled his eyes at the gesture and laid back on his bed. He didn't know when Draco was going to show up, so he resisted the urge to nap. From history, Harry knew it was never a good idea to present himself defenseless with a sexually frustrated Malfoy in the vicinity.

Not seconds later, Blaise and Neville burst through the door, big smiles on their faces. "Come on, Potter, Neville and I are taking you away."

Harry hid his smile and followed them willingly. "I'm guessing that you guys aren't going to tell me where I'm going till we get there?"

"Not a chance, Harry." Neville hummed, handing Harry a piece of cloth.

"A blindfold?"

"We want to ensure discretion." Blaise told him, only sparing him a look before going back to chatting with Neville.

Harry put on the blindfold and took Neville's offered hand. Every now and then, he would hear a few warnings as he made his way down stairs or up them, but other than that, it seemed like a maze. After a few more minutes, they'd stopped in a drafty corridor.

"We're here," Neville said.

It was quiet for a moment as neither of his guides talked aloud or moved. Suddenly, there were footsteps and the sound of a door opening. He resisted the urge to rip his blindfold off and stood off to the side patiently. Someone came near him and took his hand, leading him into another room. The room was much warmer than the hallway had been, and it felt amazing.

He felt a pair of hands reach up and slip the blindfold off.

He was standing in a dimly lit room. Delphiniums sat in vases throughout the room. The room itself was wallpapered an emerald green. The windows showed a beautiful country scene at night even though Harry knew they were in the dungeons. On one wall was a stocked bar with stools and opposite it was a long, thick mahogany table with a delphinium centerpiece. In the farthest corner there was a sitting area with black leather sofas. Sitting in those seats were his best friends, the one who'd taken a vow of silence to him just earlier this morning.

Draco stood in front of him, smiling like a crazed man. He leaned in and pecked Harry on the lips.

There were cat calls from the other side of the room. Harry turned to see his friends clapping and making obscene gestures towards them.

"What is this?" Harry asked, looking around the beautifully decorated room. "This was you guys." They shook their heads and nodded to Draco. "So, this was all you?"

Draco shrugged coyly. "This is one of my family's private rooms." He explained, pushing Harry into an empty armchair. "You know I had everything figured out except the decorations. Couldn't decide which flower to use." The peanut gallery chuckled, apparently they'd gotten word of Draco's little stunt.

"I decided that you would want a party more than some pretentious dinner, so Ron and Seamus snuck in some liquor. House elves brought the food. Blaise got the music, and I got the venue."

Harry was impressed. He stood there appraising his friends' handiwork.

"Then, let's party!" Seamus stood to grab the nearest bottle of liquor and poured out shot glasses. After he was done, he rose one glass in the air. "I toast to tomorrow's hangover." The Irishman handed out the glasses.

Once everyone had gotten theirs, they mimicked Seamus and raised them in the air. "To tomorrow's hangover." They repeated, tipping their glasses back.

"You know you're underage, don't you, Harry?" Hermione joked, messing with the record player until it was on full blast playing Weird Sisters.

He snorted and poured himself another shot. "Don't be such a square." He bumped fists with Ron.

He tipped that one back as well. "Let's dance, yeah?" He asked, pulling Draco to an expanse of floor.

Just at the moment, as though the record was on their side, a slow song started playing, prompting all four of the couples to group together in some way. Blaise and Neville settled for cuddling up on the loveseat. Hermione was dancing with Ron in some awkward fashion in a corner, and Seamus and Dean as expected had already moved onto making out with each other which left Draco and Harry the only ones actually dancing. They'd fell into a sway after a few seconds. It was easy and almost hypnotic, so it wasn't a surprise to Harry when he felt Draco's lips brush against his own. From the mixture of romance and alcohol, Harry let Draco lips move lazily again his. Like their dance, it was sweet, slow, and mostly innocent.

The song changed, but Harry and Draco stayed glued together. "I've been waiting for this all night." Draco purred, pressing small kisses into Harry's neck.

"Me too." He whispered in a haze, bringing Draco's mouth back down on his own.

It surprised him when the blonde pulled away. "You're always so hot and cold all the time." He confided softly, looking around the room. "So it's hard for me to kiss you and know that tomorrow you might not want anything to do with me."

Harry checked around the room. Everyone was busy with their significant other. "I'm scared."

"You don't have to be." Draco urged. "I would never hurt you. I love you. This is why I've done all this." He motioned towards the room. "It's not that difficult anymore. I know from that kiss that you care for me. You might not love me, but I know you care for me. I need you to know that I won't be forcing you into anything." The words were just what Harry wanted to hear.

Harry looked at Draco with new eyes. "That day I asked you to court me, I was doubting you because of Mischa." Harry could see Draco fighting to roll his eyes at the mention. "He made me doubt you, and I don't want that to ever happen again."

Draco nodded. "Alright, we'll keep courting." He pressed a kiss onto Harry's forehead. "That's what the process is for, yeah?"

"When I'm ready," Harry agreed.

"Alright," Ron interrupted them, "We're playing truth or dare."

Harry took a survey of the room. Everyone was standing around the table waiting on him and Draco. The two of them sat down and looked to Ron to start up the game.

The redhead raised the empty firewhiskey bottle in the air. "This is the bottle. When the neck lands in your direction you are the one who choose truth or dare. If you fail to answer the question or do the dare you have to do a chore by the person who dared you or asked the question."

He plopped down onto his seat. "I'll start first."

He placed the bottle at the center of the table and turned it with a flourish. The whole table looked on with interest. There was much anticipation when the bottle slowed to end up. It ended up at Dean.

"Dean, truth or dare?"

"Since you scare me sometimes, I'll take the truth?"

"Who's on top?" There were groans around from around the table.

"Seamus." Dean answered, hiding his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's just inappropriate, Ron. Dean, it's your turn."

Dean paused from his shame and spun the bottle. It landed on Blaise.

The Slytherin smirked in challenge. "Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."

Dean grinned. "I dare you to giggle every time someone says your name."

Blaise shrugged. "That's child's play, Thomas."

"Blaise."

Harry though it was strange to see a man as big as Blaise giggle like a child, but after a while, he found it to be hilarious.

"Blaise, it's your turn." After giggling, he spun the bottle.

He turned it hard, and it spun fast, pointing at everyone on the table before ending on Hermione. Harry could tell from the looks that everyone thought that Hermione was going to choose to do the truth option or maybe even the chore, but she surprised them by picking dare. Blaise grinned wider than he had ever seen him.

"I dare you to switch underwear with Weasley." At the dare, Hermione's jaw dropped. "That means undershirts, your bra, your panties and his briefs, and you socks. Get to it, Granger."

Harry knew this was years of pent up aggression about her academic successes over him. Blaise watched with satisfaction as Draco pointed out a private restroom for them to change in. Everyone except the pair waited in anticipation. About five minutes passed before the two of them walked out looking like they had hated life. Hermione walked to the table with ease, but Ron seemed to having a harder time. His legs were spread wide and there were two lumps on his chest that he kept pulling at.

Blaise giggled of his own accord. "How's that feel, Granger?"

"I feel a breeze." She deadpanned, rubbing Ron's back soothingly.

"How about you, Weasley?"

Ron looked at him with all the disdain in the world. "I think you've given a new meaning to blue balls, Zabini." He shifted in his seat and scratched at the bra straps.

Blaise giggled again and Hermione spun the bottle. It hit Neville.

She smiled wickedly before sending Neville an apologetic look. "Neville, truth or dare?"

Neville turned to Blaise, but he offered no help. "I'll follow suit and go with dare." He answered with nervous eyes.

"Okay, Neville, I dare you… to act like a complete tosser for the rest of the night. That includes eye rolling, yelling, pointing out flaws, do the works. If you bail out, you can do my library runs for me till the end of term." She finished with look only reserved for when she was extra pleased with herself.

Seeing as how Hermione went to the library religiously as in two to four times on a slow day. It was no surprise when Neville accepted the dare and jerked back into his seat with a scowl.

"It's your turn, Neville." Blaise instructed, amused at his mate's portrayal.

"Don't you think I know that, you daft wanker." He rolled his eyes before spinning the offending object.

The bottle landed in between Harry and Draco.

Draco spoke first. "Spin again, Longbottom."

Harry put his hands up. "No, I think we should take the choice together." He put out there. "Is everyone okay with that?"

Affirmations sounded around the table.

"I don't give a flying shit what you do. Truth or dare?"

* * *

Hello again guys... Questions or comments? Drop me a line in that wonderful non pop up box below. New chapter within the next two weeks. Any body want to guess which one they'll choose?


End file.
